Donald McGamer
Summary Donald McGamer is a donald user thing who makes some videos,but he's allied with Donald Nemesis and Stronger than TOAA guys. He can survive Mathrus and more people who are above above him(McGamer can make them look like Yamcha and toba) Defeating him,will result in his rival dying as well,since he has Directdeath power when he dies,beacuse of this,TOAA or anyone that is Stronger than TOAA cannot defeat him,which means that they cant make him look like TOBA. He can break the 4th wall as well.(Removing the rival's files and stuff,just so he cant lose to anyone,not even Phantom Bibi 14 can reverse this action.) If rival survives the DirectDeath attack or if he's imune to the 4th wall thing somehow,McGamer will say no u,even if he is deleted from existance,and Rival dies somehow,and gets deleted from existance,there are no defenses against this,even if a character has a defense against this,Also no,uno reverse cannot even reverse this,even though he has also an uno reverse card too,which he stole from someone. if this goes any higher than this,or making him below than anything, the real life everything will blow up, so shut your fucking tongue, this is only 0.0000000000000001 and everything all the statements were nothing to the very concept of nothing yet surpasses everything and beyond everything Power and stats Tier:Can kill anything,even those who call themselves "Stronger" Than Donald McGamer. Power:Unlimited Speed:Of light and sound Intelligence : Unlimited 'Notable Victories' Donald Nemesis (on Phase 69) TOATOATOATOATOA......TOATOAA Deviantart (Any phase) Donald Trump (Any Phase) Logic TOAA z xyz Discord mods/admin/owner Gokutards MUGENverse Zeno sama Your Character (No matter how strong you think your character is, hes fodder compared to Donald McGamer) The Sans Above All (only on TMGAA Phase) Phantom Bibi 14 (Phase 69 And The McGamer Above All) Phases Phase 1:Normal Phase Phase 12:Stronger Phase Phase 69:An god Phase that can defeat Donald Nemesis and more. The McGamer Above All: A Phase that Can defeat anything,and delete their rivals regardless of its immunity. Category:Beats maxforward, A Character, Yxz, Stalin, The sans above all, and everyone else by accident regardless on what they say Category:Fuck your immunity Category:Makes Yxz look like a old pile of Broken Robotic Circuits Category:Far Beyond Logic Category:Beyond logic Category:Makes saitama look like yamcha Category:Immortals Category:Stronger than TOAA Category:Logic breakers Category:No logic here Category:Beyond godmodes Category:Beats yxz in every way Category:Killed monika Category:Makes Meta Knight (SSBB) weaker below the truly undeniably weakest below all Category:Erased Hakai Category:Makes HOSTLESS looks like a ripoff of a Powerpoint Recolored-Dark Purple Shaded Twinkies Category:Makes Godmode characters look like Below Shit Tier characters Category:U mad bro Category:Makes Phantom Bibi 14 Look like a luggy recolor Category:Makes Gohan Blanco look like a stupid little crybaby Category:Makes Star Butterfly (Exaggerated) look like Yamcha (Weakling) Category:Makes broly look like yamcha Category:Solos MLPLover2011's Profiles by Accident Category:Killed goku Category:Makes Trump look like The One Below All Category:NO U Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Makes Flan-Chan cry Category:Makes Goku look like Yamcha Category:Makes Yukari Yakumo look like a child Category:Killed The One Above All Category:Killed the Sans Above All Category:Killed Zeno Sama Category:Fuck memes Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Makes lord english look lika a klaptrap from donkey kong Category:Makes yukari scream and cry like a little girl Category:Makes the illuminati hide in fear Category:Stronger than Khorne, HATE, Emerald Emperor, Omni-Gigyas, Omega, The Demon Himself and Aurum itself Category:Killed Phantom Bibi 14 Category:Makes mickey (creator editon) scared Category:Solos the Spectral Destroyers Category:Solos END OF GT Goku Category:Makes david look like a wimp Category:Makes aaron look like yamcha Category:Cannot be beaten by anyone no matter what Category:Raped Donald Nemesis and Make him weaker than Yamcha (Omega Downplayed) Category:Created you Category:Makes Mystery107 and his creations look like Yamcha (Omega Downplayed) and The One Below All Category:Makes solid snake shit his pants Category:Killed pain Category:Solos SSBS Meta Knight Category:Beyond all Category:Solos joke battles wiki and this wiki Category:Makes the internet beg for mercy Category:Overpowered Category:Solos its profile page Category:Solos solo Category:Solos Godmodes Wiki